Come on, be a man
by immahorny
Summary: Harry and Draco are fooling around until Ron comes in. What will happen? ***CAUTION: SMUT. HEAVY SMUT*** not for the light hearted. DM/HP/RW


**Hey! This is my first smutty story for you guys. Enjoy the three some! Happy Masturbating 3 Immahorny**

* * *

"Oh fuck!" Harry moaned. "Draco! Yes, more please!"

Draco Malfoy was presently sucking on Harry cock, deep throating him.

"Tell me what you want"

"I want you to suck me harder and uh-uh-UHHHH"

"And what?"

"And- guh- fuck. Lick my – fuuuck – tippp"

"What's the magic word?" Draco asked, pulling away.

"Please."

"Very good. Now:" Draco resumed his ministrations.

He slowly put Harry's cock back in his mouth and began torturously moving his head up and down. His touch swirled the tip and his hands rolled the heavy balls.

"Oh Merlin! Oh god. I'm going to cum. Draaacoooo"

Draco just sucked him harder, and continued as Harry spilled his seed into Draco's waiting mouth.

"Ungh, Draco, fuck, oh my Merlin. God ah-ah-UHHH"

"Very good." Draco said, sitting up.

The two boys looked around quickly when they heard the door open.

"OH MY GOD!" Ron Weasley yelled. "I'M SO SORRY!"

Ron turned away, bright Weasley red. Draco got up, still totally naked and shaking slightly from the sounds that just came out of Harry's mouth. His erection was bobbing up and down as he walked over to Ron.

"Weasley. Don't say you've never dreamed of this." He said, seductively, thrusting his hips.

"Whaaa? Noo, I'm not gay. Whatcha talking about?" Rom said, gulping, looking at Malfoy's long, hard dick.

"Oh really? Well, then, why are you so hard? And sweating? I know you want to feel my dick. So come on, be a man. Go on, touch it." Malfoy said, resting a hand on Ron's bulge.

Ron gulped and let out a small moan.

"see how good it feels?" Draco said.

Ron slowly reached out a hand and touched Draco's pulsing member. Draco let his head fall back in pleasure. Ron jerked his hand upwards, imagining that he was doing it to himself. Draco let out a low growl.

"Weasley, where'd you get so good at that? Been practicing on your brothers?" Malfoy taunted.

Ron turned redder and squeezed harder and pulled again.

"Oh yesss" Malfoy moaned. He slipped a hand inside Ron's jeans, and felt for the hard cock. Malfoy dipped a finger into the slit of the boxers and Ron let out a loud, long moan. With the other hand, he undid the belt and somehow managed to pull the offending garment off along with the boxers. Now Ron stood, starkers with Draco slowly rubbing his dick.

"Harry, come here." Draco said, curling a finger in Harry's direction.

Harry slowly got up, and walked to the two boys. "Get on your knees Potter."

Harry kneeled before Ron and ran his tongue from base to tip. Ron's legs began to shake. "Harry, fuck"

Malfoy knelt behind harry and began to wet his opening. Harry gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you scream"

Draco continued spitting on his finger and rubbing it over Harry's hole. All at once, he plunged it in. In the moment of penetration, harry was so startled, he bit lightly of Ron's dick making the latter scream. Harry dipped his tongue into the slit of Ron's cock making him hiss through his teeth.

"Fuck harry, do that again!" harry whimpered as a second finger entered him, but continued sucking Ron. Ron felt the fire deep inside him begin to build with intensity as Harry bobbed on his cock.

"Are you ready?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"Yesss" Harry moaned, just as Draco hit his prostate. Harry heard a whispered spell, and knew that Draco has just cast a lubricant charm. Harry screamed as Draco slowly entered his tight heat. Once he was fully sheathed, Draco began to pump himself in and out. The motion caused Harry to redouble his attempts to make Ron cum. Harry's twitching cock couldn't stand anymore and Harry started stoking himself until Draco slapped his hand away and took over.

"Uhhhhhhh" Harry moaned.

"Harrryyy!" Ron screamed as he rocked against Harry's mouth.

Draco switched angles, hitting Harry's prostrate on every thrust.

"Oh motherfucker! Gods Draco, that feels, so-oo-oo fuuckinngggg goooddd" Harry mewled. "Don't stoppp"

"Yes sir," Draco answered.

The three boys rocked against each other until Ron groaned in his release.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Harry, I'm cumming. You're making me cum!" He screamed, leaning against the door, throwing his head back. At the feeling of Ron's hot semen going down his throat, Harry jerked in Draco's hand and shot hot cum onto Ron's feet. Harry's anus contracted hard around Draco who felt himself releasing, but continued to pump in and out, ridding out his orgasm.

"D-d-dracooo, oooohh, ah-ah-UHGN FUCK!" Harry screamed as he came for the second time.

"So hot. So tight. You're going to make me cum, Potter. Oh-oh-oh! AHHHHH" Draco threw his head back in pure ecstasy as his orgasm ripped through his body.

The three boys didn't move, all covered in sweat.

"Well, I'd better get back to the dungeons. Thanks for the great afternoon, guys." Draco said, getting up and redressing himself. Harry and Ron just watched as he walked from the dorm, swaying his hips more than necessary.

* * *

**Please give me comments and ways of improvements. and whether you liked it or not. More smut, less smut, more fluff? And what characters do you want? Love**

**Immahorny**


End file.
